Inalcanzable
by Leiram
Summary: Es pleno verano en el Este y Havoc tiene la grata sorpresa de encontrarse a una mujer rubia y de ojos azules. Havoc/Olivier. Para Serena Minamino Lupin.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna a menos que no sepas quien es Olivier.

* * *

**Inalcanzable**

Havoc se volvió a pasar la mano por la frente para sacarse el sudor. Era pleno verano y la Ciudad del Este lo estaba sufriendo, o más bien sus habitantes lo estaba haciendo. Havoc se desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa mientras miraba como sus camaradas trataban de atenuar el calor que estaban sufriendo. Sonrió maliciosamente un poco cuando vio a un soldado que no conocía quejándose de cuan molesto era el Este y que no podía esperar para regresar en Briggs. Es que si él, alguien que siempre vivió en un lugar cálido se quejaba del calor que sufría, entonces para los soldados de Briggs, que habían venido para hacer un entrenamiento con las tropas del Este, era terriblemente insoportable. No podía culparlos, si fuera por él, entonces estaría dentro de su oficina y al lado de un ventilador.

El Teniente Segundo sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete y a continuación agarró su encendedor. Cerrando los ojos y respirando con profundidad, se dejó llevar por el humo que lo envolvió. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que un buen cigarrillo para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se llevó con la grata sorpresa de ver a una mujer apoyada a una de las paredes del cuartel. Él no recordaba haberla visto nunca en el Cuartel así que supuso que sería del Norte aunque le pareció raro ver que, a diferencia de los demás, ella no se encontrase con algunos de sus colegas. Bien, él tampoco se encontraba cerca de alguno de los suyos así que no podía decir mucho.

Havoc volvió a aspirar algo de su cigarrillo y la observó más fijamente. Era una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, con una piel más pálida que la nieve. Aunque no podía ver su rango desde su distancia, algo dentro suyo le dijo que tenía uno muy superior, al menos más que el suyo. También podía deducir sin problemas que era alguien mayor que él, probablemente le llevaría unos cinco o siete años al menos. Como él, ella también se encontraba sin su chaleco militar, su camisa dejaba a la vista lo _bien desarrollada_ que se encontraba.

Havoc suspiró, definitivamente era una belleza, una muy inalcanzable para él. Se dispuso a meterse de nuevo el cigarrillo en su boca cuando vio que ella lo estaba mirando ahora. Diablos, maldijo el militar, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta que él la estuvo mirando todo este tiempo? Para su horror ella ahora se encontraba caminando en su dirección, y había algo que no le gustaba en su expresión. Havoc meditó la opción de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero al final decidió desecharla. Dentro de poco comenzaba el entrenamiento y tarde o temprano la volvería a ver. Tomando algo más de su cigarrillo, Havoc la encaró.

-¿Ocurre algo… -comenzó a decir mientras buscaba el rango de la militar. Su boca se abrió en una gran quijada y el cigarrillo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus dedos se cayó al piso. Entre todas las mujeres que tenía que fijarse, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo en ella? Tragando algo de saliva, se dispuso a terminar su pregunta-. …Mayor General? –Ella en cambio pareció encontrar aquello divertido.

-¿Por qué? Yo quería preguntarle eso, Teniente Segundo –le contestó la Mayor General-. Estaba descansando un poco cuando noté que usted me estaba mirando así que supuse que algo había pasado.

Havoc tragó saliva. Bien, ¿qué podía decirle? "Oh, lo siento, pero es que la encontré demasiado atractiva como para no poder dejar de sacarle los ojos". Sí, claro, sería hombre muerto.

-Dígame su nombre, Teniente Segundo. –Sí definitivamente era hombre muerto.

-Soy el Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc, señora –saludó el susodicho con su mano derecha en la frente.

-Muy bien, Teniente Segundo Havoc, ¿me dirá al final el por qué me miraba? –Havoc sabía que más que pregunta, aquello era una orden. Despidiéndose silenciosamente de su familia y amigos, contestó.

-Verá Señora, la verdad es que la encontré atractiva y no pude evitar mirada. –Havoc volvió a maldecirse de nuevo mientras aguardaba su muerte. Sabía que tendría que haberle mentido e inventarle algo, pero ¿qué podría haberle dicho en su lugar? Él no era muy bueno haciendo excusas. Para su sorpresa, la rubia rió un poco.

-Vaya, no creí que me contestaría con la verdad. Así me gusta, Teniente Segundo, me gustan los hombres honestos. –Havoc se le quedó mirando atónito, sin poder dar habla de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso ella le estaba diciendo que era de su tipo? Por un momento se sintió en su juventud, como si él fuera un adolescente hablando con una de las chicas más codiciadas de su escuela. De cualquier forma, parecía haberse zafado un poco de la situación-. Sabe, -siguió diciendo la Mayor General-, juzgando por su apariencia, usted tiene la misma edad que mi hermano menor. Es una lástima, no me gustan los hombres menores. –Havoc sonrió nerviosamente y decidió seguir con la conversación para que no fuera tan tenso el ambiente.

-¿Tiene un hermano menor, señora?

-Sí, es una pena que no esté estacionado aquí. Me hubiera gustado verlo. –Havoc dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Le alegraba ver que, para alguien tan imponente y una voz tan fría y gélida como la misma nieve, tuviera en realidad una pizca de bondad en su interior. Tal vez no eran tan mala como se la imaginaba-. Me hubiera gustado verlo y patearle el trasero hasta dejarlo en internado en un hospital. –Agregó con frialdad. Su cuerpo se heló. Olviden lo que pensó hacía tan sólo uno momentos, en frente suyo se encontraba la mismísima Reina de las Nieves. Sintiéndose nervioso nuevamente, Havoc volvió a sacar su paquete de cigarrillos y agarró uno. A continuación comenzó a buscar su encendedor-. ¿Necesita fuego?

-¿Uh? –salió de su boca sin entender nada. En cuanto le llegó la pregunta al su cerebro, respondió-. Sí, pero no logro encontrar mi encendedor –dijo mientras seguía buscando en sus bolsillos el objeto. Para su fortuna, no tuvo que seguir buscando más ya que sintió prenderse su cigarrillo. Levantando la vista, Havoc se encontró con la Mayor General guardando un encendedor-. Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-De nada, Teniente Segundo –respondió ella. El oficial aspiró algo de su cigarrillo y luego se lo saco-. ¿Me convida un poco?

-Sí, claro, no sabía que usted fumara. Espere que le saco uno. –El cigarrillo volvió a la boca de Havoc y continuación comenzó a buscar el paquete en el interior de su bolsillo.

-No es necesario que busque. –Antes que él pudiese preguntarle por qué ya no tenía que hacerlo, la rubia le sacó de sus labios el cigarrillo que tenía y los puso en los suyos. Una vez más, Havoc no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Lo único que no podía negar era lo terriblemente sexy que se veía su superior fumando. De pronto sintió una gran envidia hacia los hombres de Briggs, probablemente acostumbrados a este acto. Suertudos…

Después de sacarse el cigarrillo y dejar salir el humo de su boca, segundos que se convirtieron en horas para él, la Mayor General le devolvió el cigarrillo.

-No soy una persona de fumar mucho, Teniente Segundo, pero hoy decidí hacer una excepción.

-¿En serio? Pues es una lástima –dijo Havoc después de recobrarse un poco.

-Me gusta su actitud. Si quiere puedo hacer que a usted lo transfieran al Norte y tenerlo bajo mi mando.

-Le agradezco mucho la oferta, pero creo que me quedaré aquí, señora –respondió él declinando amablemente su oferta.

-Es una lástima –dijo ella mientras se ponía unos cabellos, que molestaban sus ojos, detrás su oreja-. Bien, debo regresar a mi puesto, dentro de poco comenzará el entrenamiento. Espero verlo ahí, Teniente Segundo.

-Será un placer, Mayor General –se despidió Havoc mientras hacía el saludo militar otra vez.

Varios minutos después, ya solo, Havoc miró su cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Tal vez no era alguien tan inalcanzable después de todo.

* * *

Fic dedicado a _**Serena Minamino Lupin**_ que me lo había pedido hacía un tiempo.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido :)


End file.
